What we learn in the infirmary
by Brimma
Summary: Harry and Snape were attacked by Voldemort supporters, would be Death Eaters and must stay in the hospital wing together. Things are going to be very different from the book. Set at the end of POA and goes into GOF
1. Chapter 1

What we learn in the infirmary

Chapter One: Safe Now  


Snape lies in one bed in the Hogwarts infirmary and he looks like, to put it simply as if hell had him for an hour and then let him go. Snape is under a sleep potion awaiting treatment. Harry lies in a bed and he looks all right except for the bones of his leg sticking out of his leg. Harry was under the strongest calming drought possible and a strong pain. They could not give him the strongest calming drought and pain numbing potion so he was in some pain but his heart rate was dangerously high so the calming drought took prescient.

Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand and making notes "Alright Mr. Potter –"

"What about Professor Snape?" Harry was carfare to use "Professor" "He's worse off; I'm fine I'm not in pain I can wait."

Hagrid steped forward "Well actual 'Arry your-" Hagrid tried to explained but his voice thickened with diereses but he tryed again. "Your gonna be f-" Hagrid began to bawl into a huge brown handkerchief.

"No, Mr. Potter in fact Professor Snap is on the mend and you're the one who is in critical condition. Your injuries are worse then they appear." She waved her wand and muttered to her self to Harry she said "Mr. Potter the bones in your leg are not just broken they are also shrinking and crumbling I' am going to give you the draught of the living dead."

Harry was out in an instant.

Madam Pomfrey sliced open Harry's leg from knee to ankle she tried several spells and finally she was able to halt the damage now to mend the injuries. After quick a test and everything came back okay she could close the wound. A combination of spells and a foul smelling potion poured over the leg was able to repair the torn muscle and flesh. She turned her attention to Severus who was looking better would be able to leave the next day. She awoke Harry and gave him a big dose of Skel-gro.

"Mr. Potter I must tell you the pain of regrowing your leg bones will be more painful then regrowing your arm but I can't give you a pain potion what I can do is give a calming drought every three hours which will help some."

"I understand, may I have the drought now?" He asked.

"I'll get it now Mr. Potter." She retrieved a calming drought but with held it "Mr. Potter I think, since I can't give it to you often you should save your dose till you're in pain."

"Yeah that makes since okay I'll take the Skel-grow"

Harry took the awful potion without complaint and laid down trying to relax it was going to be very uncomfortable soon.

Madam Pomfrey woke Snape up and treated him " You should stay here for one more day Severus." She told him.

"I have all the necessary potions-"He tried to argue.

"But healing is more then potions, you still have a small concussion you might faint and home alone none could help you. You are staying here Severus or at St Mungo's but you will stay in a hospital." The Matron ordered sharply.

Snape gave no answer but asked a question "How long have we been here? How did we get here?"

"Mr. Potter got the attention of Hagrid and he took you both here. Quite a shock to me I tell you."

"Shock me too I wasn't ev'n in my hut, Fang let me know someth'en was wrong." Hagrid said his voice was sted but his normally black eyes were rimed red from crying.

"But –"Snape had to think as his memories were trying to force through his headache. "I wasn't on Hogwarts grounds, Potter wasn't even-I remember he seemed to come out of nowhere just before I lost consensuses." He explained.

"Ask Mr. Potter what happened, I would like to know myself." Madam Pomfrey.

"As would I." Albus Dumbledore said entering the infirmary.

He and Professor McGonagall came in and waited by Harry's bed.

"I was in Hogsmeade with my friends but I held back I wanted to write a letter and send it my Godfather so I went the Post Office without them. I was walking back to school when I was attacked. They must have knocked me out I woke up somewhere else and I saw Professor Snap, hurt so I dragged him into the closet shop, stole floo powder and flooed us here." Harry hung his head as if ashamed "Hermione was right I should have waited to be in Hogwarts before sending the letter I was impatience and stupid-"

"That is enough Harry you could not have known you would be attacked, and you should be able to feel safe in Hogsmeade village." Dumbledore said firmly his eyes tired.

"Mr. Potter you have an owl. Why not use him to deliver your mail?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Hedwig is fast but I wanted to ask how fast of an owl I could barrow it seems silly now but the letter seemed urgent then." He smiles warily at the thought of the ordinary letter so important it could not wait.

"How did you get away?" McGonagall who was very pail her voice strained.

"I fought back, it was hard they had gotten a lot of curses and hexes in first but I disarmed and –Their probably still there! Professor I stunned the and left them where I was, I was so busy with getting me and Snape help I didn't even think about them anymore."

"I will look for them Harry and hopfully you and Sevrus will have justice" Dumbledore said firmly a glint of detimination in his eyes.

Harry explained that he passed out during the fight just outside the Owl Post but when he woke up he was closer to Madam Puddifoot's.

"How did you know Severus was in danger?" McGonagall.

"I woke up to them, the attackers, they said 'Got Snape, when everyone's gathered-' and they noticed I was awake they were shouting at each other, sending curses, one even tried the Killing curse and another tried Cruciatus Curse, and apparently I was spouse to be tyed up-makes sense-I fought, escaped and flooed to Hogwarts I wound up in Hagrid's hut."

Severus was stunned he too was attacked by strangers and who should come to his aid but Harry Potter. Potter had managed to rescue him injured and disoriented from the fight he barely escaped. "It seems Mr. Potter that I owe you my gratitude. You saved my life, thank you Mr. Potter."

Harry was stunned that he was just thanked by Snape, it sent his mind reeling. "Ah-Your welcome sir, glad you're – He didn't want to say 'alright' "I'm glad you're safe"

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Is it any good; should I continue?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning sorta: This story will go way off the track of the original story; but hopefully you dear readers will like the changes.

_Thank you to:_

NotMoyashi, sassiecassiegirl1234567890 and shadewatcher for their reviews and to all of you who support this story.

"Can Ron and Hermione visit me?" Harry asked the room but looked to Professor Dumbledore the most.

"You should rest Mr. Potter, now is not the time-"Professor McGonagall started to scowl.

"I will allow five minutes Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey her voice left no room for argument.

"I shall fetch them." Dumbledore said and soon came back with them.

Hermione quickly followed by Ron came rushing in and on their heels were the twins, Ginny, Neville, while the others ran Luna strolled in composed.

They bombarded Harry with words, hugs, and gifts, they had pulled their money together and bought Harry sweets from Honeyducks and Ron was willing to loan him his chess board, Luna gave him three most current issues of the Quibbler, Hermione gave books and the twins gave him a wrapped packages of unknown things.

"Thanks this is great, I really appreciate this." Harry was very touched, he felt such love swell in his heart; his friends had really came through for him.

The teens talked teen things but true to her word Madam Pomfrey gave them five minutes and then they were shooed out of the hospital wing.

It was the last day they had to get packed, while Harry would spend at least day of the summer holiday in the hospital wing. His friends wished him well and were forced to leave but not before making promises to write letters.

Hagrid was allowed a minute to himself as he talked to Harry and wished him a speedy recovery and promised to bring Fang over. Hagrid was certain Fang would want to see Harry himself. He had to promise Madam Pomfrey that Fang was a good dog and would be very well behaved.

Hagrid wished Snape a speedy recovery and lumbered out of the infirmary.

McGonagall order the patience to be good and get better and reminded Harry he still had homework obligates. She smiled "And Mr. Potter treat yourself to as much chocolate as you like, you certainly have half of Honeyducks."

"I will Professor I'll do homework and eat chocolate all summer long." He smiled at his Head of House.

Dumbledore vowed to find the group of people responsible for attacking them and promised to keep them informed on anything he found.

Madam Pomfrey performed spells and confirmed that her pastiness were healing, granted a bit slowly they were on the mend.

When it was quite for a moment Harry picked up a chocolate frog and turned to Snape "Want a chocolate frog Professor?" he did not wait for an answer, he tossed it on Snape's bed.

Snape was very surprised; he held the chocolate frog as if it was strange to him, an artifact from an unknown, long-dead society. "Thank you Mr. Potter." He said and put the frog on his side-table.

"You're welcome sir." Harry said as he unwrapped his own frog.

He bite into the chocolate and read the card that came with it. His eyes widened it was _Agrippa _he put the car aside he desisted to give it to Ron. He wondered if he should deliver it in a letter A.s.a.p or wait till Christmas. He thought about it during his second frog and would mail it off straight away.

He looks at the card from the second frog, it's Dumbledore with a smile and twinkling eyes. He smiles back and put that card next to Agrippa.

Snape watched as Harry are two chocolate frogs and looked over the cards that came with them. His emotions were clear, he is pleased and at ease, despite the fact that his trapped in the school infirmary during summer holiday due to injured leg.

He looked to the chocolate frog that Potter had given to him and wondered why he did it. He looked at the fairly large pile of sweets and other things Potter had received from his friends. 'He has some to spare' he thought.

Dumbledore interrupted any more thought that might have been. "I believe I have found toughs who were reasonable for the attacks." His swished his wand on five people came stumbling into the room, it was clear that they were under body bond curse and jelly legged jinx.

Harry could not help but to gasp, they were all the ones he had seen, only one he did not recognize.

"You put them under remarkably strong stunning curses Harry." Dumbledore remarked solemnly with a hint of pride.

"There are more of them, I only recognize two of them and I was attacked by two witches." Snape said.

Two dark haired wizards were shouting at Snape but they made no sound as they were under silencing charms.

"What happens to them now Professor?" Harry asked.

"They are going to be put under Ministry arrest and they will be dealt with legally. Their friends will be tracked down and I will do my best to see that they too are arrested and sent to court."

"I want to know who these people are and why they attacked." Harry said.

"I just want them to rot in Azkaban." Snape muttered darkly.

"They just might Severus but I too want to know the details." Dumbledore said.

Things went very quickly from then on. Minister Fudge arrived along with Dementors who had to stay on the grounds of Hogwarts, Dumbledore would not allow them in the castle.

"Dumbledore you claim that-who are these people?" Fudge was staled to see bond, leg-locked people seated in chairs along a wall of the infirmary.

"I believe these people are the ones-some of them who attacked Harry and Severus." Dumbledore said calmly.

Fudge turned sickly pail and his mouth drooped, he swiftly collected himself "Dear God man, why on earth would they do such a thing?"

"I would not know, I did not allow them to explain themselves. Although this one here," Dumbledore gestured with a gliding hand to a man with dark hair who was still resisting the magic bindings. "Before I could silence him, did admit to the attacks and assured me he would try again."

Fudge took a hard look at the struggling man, his dark black hair wild and long his dark eyes wild and ever moving. "He seems like a mad man to me." Fudge said tartly as he figitted with the lime green bowler hat in his hands. "Right, well Dumbledore-"

The door burst open to a livid McGonagall "Minister Fudge!" She barked "How dare you bring Dem-"

"I dare because I can, also Dumbledore wrote a very troubling letter about a pack of criminals attacking students and teachers!" Fudge was losing his breath, his face flushed with anger he viciously jammed the hat on his head. "Alright Dumbledore I'm taking the prisoners and I will get a trail started, you write to me the instant Harry and Prfessor Snape are better and I was assemble Aurors to catch remaining criminals."

"You'll be happy to know Minster that one is at St. Mungo and should be easy to arrest." McGonagall.

Dumbledore smiled at her a twinkle was starting to come back to his eyes. "How do you know this Minerva?"

"I got information Albus, Madam Rosmerta has found one person, she came into The Three Broomsticks looking like she got in a fight with a bear and eventually she talked her into going to St. Mungo."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Fudge demands but does not wait for an answer "I need to go but I will be back and I don't want either of you playing Aurors." He strides out of the hospital wing.

"How dare he treat us like that!" McGonagall snarled.

"What happens now sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled "Now Harry I think I will take a walk around Hogemead and if I happen to see anything or anyone suspicious I will be sure to write to the Minister."

"I'm coming with you." McGonagall snapped marched briskly to his side.

Harry wished he could go with them, he wished he could walk at all but as the growing pain reminded him, he could not.

Harry grabbed a cream filed chocolate cauldron and slowly ate it.

Snape desisted to eat the chocolate frog he was given and without much intreset looked at the card.

"What card did you get Professor?" Harry asked mildly.

"_Ptolemy_" Snape said.

Harry's face lit up "Really?"

Snape smiled a little bit it had a dark tint to it "This card is interesting to you Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked away trying to seem less interested "A little I've been looking for it for a while now, but I found Agrippa so it's been an okay day."

Snape could not help the bark of laughter he quickly got himself out of control "Mr. Potter need I remind you what kind of day you have really had?" He glares at Harry "You have been attacked by strangers, who met to capture, probably torturer and possibly kill you." He glared at Harry as if to drive the point home.

Harry felt a terrible griping chill fill him but he shakes it off with a smile when he realizes this: "But sir, they attacked probably were going to torture me and possibly kill me, but I survived. And I survived to find a rare card I've been after for years. So I recon you have to look for silver linings."

Snape laughed again "Oh hell pass me another frog then." Snape said.

Harry smiled, picked up a chocolate frog "I can toss you another frog" And he does it lands in Snape's outstretched hand.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"You're welcome sir."

Dinner was served, after diner potions were given and medical spells were cast and Madam Pomfrey looked pleased.

"It seems by tomorrow you both can go home." She smiles brightly.

"Brilliant!" Harry did not much care about going back to Privet Drive but his leg would be better and he could walk by tomorrow is what he cared about.

"And Mr. Potter there are people here to see you." She smiled.

Harry was very surprised he thought he wasn't get any more visitors. He looked at Snape at he too looked confused but he was silent as he looked at the hospital door.

The door opened in walked Dumbledore, McGonagall, and

"Professor Lupine, Sirius!" Harry nearly forgot that his leg was undergoing having bones regrown and thus could not be used for walking.

The adults rushed to Harry and embraced him and he them.

"Harry I'm sorry I wasn't here soon but-" Lupine started. He had to rest after the transforming of becoming human again.

"I wrote that I was coming by, and Albus told me about the letter you meant to send me and you were attacked."

"Sirius are you free now?" Harry asked his voice thickened.

"Yes, I am!"

"Does that mean I can live with you Sirius?"

The air became tense "No, not just yet." Sirius said quitly.

Harry's heart and face fell, he felt as if he could not breath.

_"But_ we will see more of each other from now on and the insteint you turn seventeen you can move in with me." He smiled down at his godson.

"Your moving in with me Remus." He said turning to his old friend.

Lupine sighed and smiled wearily, "Okay Sirius you win." He and Sirius had argued about him moving into Grimmauld Place

. He was opposed because he felt he would be imposing on his friend. But he was considering moving in on the condition that he bye his own things and Sirius could only by gifts on his birthday and Christmas. Sirius started talking about moving him in and getting him new everything but Remus had to put his foot down somewhere.

"Great you'll move in and then we have to get you-"Sirius started again.

"I'm paying for my own things." Lupine protested.

Sirius looked both stunned and hurt but only for a second he quickly found his grin again. "Okay I get it."

"Harry there is a good reason why you cannot live with Sirius although that is what we all wish for." Dumbledore said quietly.

He explained the Blood wards that were keeping him safe and how they must be reinforced by living with his aunt. He went on to explain that Harry need to only stay for a week in the begging and to be on the safe side a day before coming back to Hogwarts.

"But Harry I will visit you as Snuffles, I wanted to visit you as a human but Albus insisted it would be rude to force your Muggle relatives to let me in."

Harry smiled and was so happy to know his Godfather is clear of all charges, Professor Lupine was going to continue teaching although he threatened to quiet and Harry would have to spend considerably less time with the Dursleys.

Harry fell into an easy sleep comforted by the knowledge of having Godfather he could spend time with, he would be able to walk again soon and even the chocolate frog cards helped. He smiled at some point Snape levitated the Ptolemy card on his nightstand.

"Good night Professor Snape." He said with a yawn.

"Good night Mr. Potter."

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
